Sucking on His Thumb
by aspiringwriterhere
Summary: Eren sneaks into Levi's room.
1. Chapter 1

Sucking on his Thumb

Chapter 1: Insecurity

Eren Jaeger paced outside the door of Corporal Levi's sleeping quarters nervously. It was eleven at night and the Titan shifter was torn between two plans of action. _If I burst in there and tackle him, he'll kill me. If I sneak in and take it slow, he'll be surprised and then he will kill me. _The young boy's options did not seem appealing. Realizing he had no other choices, the tall brunet stopped and faced the heavy wooden door.

"It's now or never," he muttered to himself, pushing it open. The room was dark, but the full moon shone through the tall window on the far side of the room, illuminating it in a silvery glow. Sleeping soundly, tucked under his blankets and surrounded by pillows, was Levi. His black hair was matted against his forehead with sweat, his body curled up, and one thumb inserted in between his thin, pink lips. _Corporal sucks on his thumb? That's precious and very... Unexpected. _Eren had to fight back a laugh as he carefully crawled into his superior's bed. He extended a hand, cupping Levi's cheek, his creamy skin warm to the touch. The Titan shifter sighed contentedly and pulled his hand back, settling in and closing his eyes. His original plan had been to wake Corporal Levi, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping beauty.

Eren woke up to a hand at his throat. It was still night and the room still dark. He felt a weight on his chest and looked up into the gray eyes of the Corporal.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, brat?" Levi's voice was angry. Eren blushed.

"I... I'm attracted to you, sir. I came to see you, but you are so sweet when you sleep. I couldn't wake you up. You suck your thumb." Levi's eyes widened and he released his grip on Eren.

"Get out," he snarled. "Now!" The tall brunet wasted no time scrambling towards the door, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran as fast as he could.

"Sir, you asked to see me," Eren whimpered. It was now midday and Eren was standing shyly in front of Corporal Levi's desk. Levi didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Sit," he ordered the younger man. Eren slowly lowered himself into the chair behind him.

"I'm very sorry for earlier, sir. It won't happen again. I... Ahh!" Eren yelped when Levi walked around his desk and sat squarely in the Titan shifter's lap, facing him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Levi asked before pressing his lips to Eren's softly. The kiss was short and sweet, leaving the green-eyed boy stunned. Levi smiled slightly, reveling in the blush that stained Eren's cheeks.

"Sir, I don't understand," the boy whispered. He wrapped his arms tentatively around Levi's slim, yet strong waist.

"You scared me last night," the Corporal said, nuzzling his face into Eren's neck. "I feel vulnerable when I sleep. I don't like people to see me vulnerable. It doesn't mean I didn't want you there." Eren kissed his superior's forehead.

"Do you always suck your thumb like that?" he asked, teasingly tickling Levi's ribs. A quick smack to the back of the head was his response.

"Please, don't make fun of it," Levi mumbled, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "I know it makes me look stupid, but I've always done it." Eren noticed the darkening of the Corporal's eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"You're insecure about it aren't you?" he said as he kissed Levi's slender nose. "You really shoudn't be. It's extremely adorable." His superior blushed then, his pale cheeks turning a delicious shade of red. Without a second thought, Eren presses his lips against Levi's, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Levi responded by forcing the teenagers mouth open and darting his tongue inside. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to memorize how sweet Eren Jaeger tasted. As these thoughts swirled in his brain, he reached up and fisted his hands in the fluffy brown hair of his lover.

"Mine," he whispered, pulling back from Eren slightly.

"Yours," the green eyed boy replied, capturing Levi's mouth once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up feeling very strange. It was usually cold in his dungeon bedroom, why was he so warm? The pillow he was hugging felt like it was emanating its own heat. Smiling, he pulled it closer. _I could sleep like this forever. _ Suddenly, his pillow shifted on its own and groaned. Yes, groaned. That's when Eren remembered. He had stayed the night with his Corporal. What if he regretted last night? The teenager slowly attempted to disentangle himself from the shorter man, but it was to no avail. Levi spun around to face the Titan shifter and grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, Corporal!" he blurted out, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks which were now beet red. He jerked free of the raven-haired man's grasp and stood next to the bed shaking, and completely nude.

"What are you going on about, Eren?" Levi was now sitting up in the bed, looking at the teenager questioningly. "You definitely should NOT apologize for that wonderful sex we had last night. Also, you SHOULD get your tight little ass back in bed, because I am tired and want to use you as a pillow again." A pale hand extended toward the green-eyed boy and he took it while climbing back into the large bed. He smiled a little and felt himself blushing.

"I thought you might regret it," he whispered, not making eye contact with Levi. Two strong arms pulled him close and he heard a chuckle.

"There is no way that I could regret you," his superior whispered in his ear. "You are absolutely the most wonderful person I've ever met." The compliment shocked Eren, who was used to hearing insults from the man. He settled back into the pillows and Levi laid his head on the boy's chest. After a few moments, Eren glanced down to see his lover sucking on his thumb again. He decided he'd always love that, and that he didn't care how long Levi slept, as long as he looked that innocent while doing so. Suddenly, a knock on the door made him jump, waking the sleeping Corporal.

"What is it!" the older man shouted grumpily.

"Levi!? It's Hanji! I can't find Eren!" her voice sounded urgent and terrified.

"It's okay, stupid! He's in here with me!' came the gruff reply. During the whole exchange, Eren was panicking something fierce.

"Uh, sir. Why is he with you?" Hanji's voice was quieter now. Levi strode to the door and opened it slightly, smirking at the look of shock Hanji wore from seeing him naked.

"He's in here, because I banged him until he couldn't walk anymore," he said with a sneer as he stepped out into the corridor. "You hear that you little brats!? I fucked Eren Jaeger last night! He is OFF limits to all of you. He is MINE. If any of you so much as touch him the wrong way, I will beat you senseless!" With that, the short man turned on his heel and walked back to his bed, ignoring the gaping mouth and scarlet face of his lover.


End file.
